<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The F*ck is Wrong with You?? by squipster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455695">The F*ck is Wrong with You??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster'>squipster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Weird Fluff, disgusting food flavors, squip is weird ngl, this is literally based off a conversation i had dont ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>squip is that one person who likes weird food combos/flavors then jeremy and him get in some kind of dumb argument about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The F*ck is Wrong with You??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jeremy I’m back from the store with snacks. I got your favorite chips so you won’t have to ask for any of mine.”</p><p>“FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!” Jeremy raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, basically pouring out every single bag Squip bought home before finding the canister of Pringles he’e been longing for.<br/>He looked at the other stuff, just rummaging around in it. “What else did you get?”</p><p>“Just candy and random stuff.” Squip shrugged, grabbing an Almond Joy from the pile of food. He took a bite, just ignoring Jeremy’s now mortified face.</p><p>“Okay I know you did not just bite an ALMOND JOY!” Jeremy gasped in horror as he watched his boyfriend eat the gross candy. “I’m sorry but-” He fake gagged.</p><p>Squip rolled his eyes as he looked at his over dramatic Jeremy. “You know people are entitled to their OWN opinions, right?” He asked, crossing his arms.<br/>“Yes but.. COCONUT?? It’s already bad enough you like watermelon and orange flavored stuff..” Jeremy made a ‘bleh’ sound. “At least you don’t like pineapple on pizza then we would’ve been over and done with.”</p><p>“Pineapple on pizza is a felony, Jeremy.” Squip said as he just munched on the candy.<br/>“Yeah but coconut is a fucking WAR CRIME.” Jeremy huffed, hopping onto the counter.</p><p>“Coconut isn’t that bad, Jeremy.” Squip rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter. “That’s just like saying.. pickles are best with salt.”</p><p>Jeremy widened his eyes slightly, just slowly turning his head towards Squip. “Dude, are you high?? Pickles and salt do NOT go together!”<br/>“I mean it kinda does if you’re in the mood for it.” Squip shrugged.</p><p>“That’s like eating white chocolate for no reason. It’s not that good.” Jeremy gagged once again. “I am revolted, I am disgusted and I am tired of every food decision you’ve ever made in your damn LIFE.”</p><p>“Okay Jerremy, what’s a weird food that you like that people don’t?”</p><p>“I dunno if it’s exactly weird but I put ketchup on my eggs.”</p><p>“Okay that’s actually gross in all honesty. Who the hell puts ketchup on their eggs?? Stick to regular toppings like.. cheese!” Squip huffed.</p><p>“Dude, it’s actually really good unlike fucking coconut! It tastes like.. spicy paper!”<br/>“Well “spicy paper” happens to taste delicious! And it is very worth it in the flavoring department.”</p><p>Jeremy rolled his eyes, honestly not wanting to talk to Squip about this anymore but then again he did soo..</p><p>“What’s the best icecream flavor?” Jeremy asked.</p><p>“That’s easy, mint chocolate chip!” Squip responded happily.</p><p>“Mint is gross-”<br/>“What is with everyone hating on mint?? It’s good!”</p><p>“The fuck is wong with you?!” Jeremy scoffed, looking Squip up and down.</p><p>“Just admit you have shitty taste buds!” Squip responded, furrowing his brows.</p><p>“Coconut and mint?? Are you DYING of dementia??”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>